


Collapsing

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Sons of Iron [2]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn’t watch the news very often for several reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapsing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Another in my random universe where Tony is Blaine's father.

Blaine didn’t watch the news very often for several reasons. 

One, the news was just so damn depressing and two…

Well two was what he was watching on the television right now.

“No, oh god, no.”

It hadn’t been difficult for him to recognize the house that was on every network channel right now as he was flipping through the listings on the cable. His had had frozen when he realized what the live coverage was broadcasting. 

It was his dad’s house. No one had a house that ostentatious and he had been there more than once over the last year. There was no doubt in his mind that house on the cliff overlooking the ocean was the one that belonged to his father.

His cry of fear was louder than he expected as he jumped to his feet, watching one after another explosion tear into his father’s house, causing pieces to start to fall.

“Dad,” he whispered, staring at the picture on the screen. “Come on, Dad.”

His plea seemed to be falling on deaf ears as he watched more of the house be ripped apart. Why wasn’t he bursting out of the rubble? Where were the fire and the red and gold suit? Where was his _father_?!

When the house shuddered and then collapsed in on itself, half of it falling into the ocean, Blaine’s knees hit the floor. He barely felt the pain shoot up his back as he tried to make sense of what was happening on the screen. The red and gold suit of Iron Man was nowhere to be seen and neither was his father. He couldn’t move and in fact felt like he was drowning as he struggled to catch his breath.

“… _as you can all see behind me, the house of philanthropist, Tony Stark, also known to the public as Iron Man, has just been attacked by persons unknown after he issued a public challenge to the terrorist, The Mandarin, in which he also included his home address. Our team on the ground is gathering information as quickly as they can, but one thing seems to be evident. There is no way that anyone could have survived that attack_ …”


End file.
